


If Love Be My Poison (I Wish For No Cure)

by Lurafita



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult!Peter, Canon Divergent, Dark!Tony, Dominant!Tony, Love, M/M, Manipulative!Tony, Obsession, Peter is still Spiderman, Peter isn't taking care of himself, Poor Peter, Possessive!Tony, SIM!Tony, Self-Loathing, Spidey villains get what's coming to them, Starker, Superior Iron Man, Tony turns Superior out of love, bit of angst, but until they have important roles I don't want to tag them, if they get important roles, mixed up canon, self-destructive behaviour, some whump!peter, still a bit of an age gap though, tags will be updated as needed or suggested, there are more characters in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita
Summary: Love is a powerful thing.It can make us strive to better ourselves. Make us work to become the best version of ourselves.It can make us ... Superior.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 244
Collections: Lov(stark-peter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this prompt/ask a while ago, about writing a Superior Iron Man x Peter piece, and I was all for it.
> 
> There are already a lot of pretty great drabbles and fics with this pairings here on tumblr (and a few on AO3), and I was fretting about what kind of content I could add to that.
> 
> I thought about maybe just a quick little PWP, you know, to scratch the itch; but then I remembered: I’m not very good with writing smut.
> 
> Then I thought: ‘You know… maybe I could get this rolling differently…. In the fics I read, Peter comes across a Tony from (usually) another universe who already IS his superior/evil self. Their relationship comes after that, and is usually more sexual than emotional (at least from SIM’s part) and with lots of kink. Which is fine, don’t get me wrong, I crave those on occasion. But while those fics catered greatly to my love for possessive/dominant characters, my 'feelings-kink’ has gotten a little neglected.
> 
> So I thought:
> 
> Maaaaaybe I could do a story where Peter and Tony know and like/love each other before Tony turns Superior.
> 
> And maaaaaaaybe Tony turns Superior because of his feelings for Peter.
> 
> And maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe someone would like to read that?
> 
> Anyone who knows has seen this on Tumblr, will know that 4 chapters have already been written. But since I have had trouble with uploading multiple chapters of a story on the same day, I will post the other chapters each on a following day. The fic is not yet finished, and once I have uploaded chapter 4 here as well, updating the story will take longer. Just informing you upfront so no one is confused when chapters stop being updated every day.

SIM Tony x Peter

This doesn’t play in any specific universe, but rather uses parts of different story lines and circumstances. You are free to picture which ever Spidey you like for it!

## If Love Be My Poison (I Wish For No Cure)

Tony Stark had tried therapy exactly once. After Afghanistan, on the insistence of Pepper, Rhodey and Jarvis. He had sat through three hours of talking with a man that somehow reminded him of the owl in Winnie Pooh.

When the Owl-man had diagnosed him with an inferiority complex _(among other things)_, Tony had stood up, snorted derisively, and left.

When he told Rhodey about Owl-man’s diagnosis, his friend had laughed, clapped him on the shoulder, and said

“Well, even experts get it wrong sometimes. Just try finding someone else, Tones.”

Tony had nodded, though he had never dared to speak to another therapist again.

Because Owl-man had been far too close for comfort with his assessment.

Tony Stark: billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist.

An inferiority complex?

The thought was laughable.

True, though.

What else could all his posturing be about, if not that?

It was just so unbearably cliched. The man who had never gotten the recognition he so craved from his father as a child, now shouted out his accomplishment into the world.

_See me! _  
See what I have created!   
Acknowledge my work!

Being brought up in the spotlight didn’t magically gift you with the kind of charm and charisma needed to handle reporters or please a crowd of fans and admirers. It was a skill that Tony had taught himself.

**'The grand life of an eccentric billionaire, read all about Tony Stark’s latest big bash!’**

_Envy me!_

**'The truth is… I am Iron Man.’**

_Adore me!_

**'Watch our exclusive interview with genius Tony Stark!’**

_Look at me!_

It was such a pathetic cliche.

**'Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away and what is left?’**

But it was true.

And it was never as glaringly obvious as now.

“Why not?” He asked, vulnerability clear in his voice, and he hated himself for it. “Why can’t you give this a chance? Give _us _a chance? I love you. That’s not something I say idly, or to a lot of people. I. Love. You. And I know you feel the same, Peter. Don’t even try to deny it. We both know you are the worst liar ever.”

Deep brown eyes looked at him with a touch of true devastation.

“I love you.”

And Tony latched onto those words like a drowning man would grasp at a straw.

“Then let’s do this. Move into the tower with me. Stay with me. _Be _with me. Let’s be one of those disgustingly affectionate couples who can’t keep their hands off each other, even when in public. _Especially _when in public.”

He clasped one of the younger man’s hands in both of his own, squeezing gently, tracing one thumb along the unnaturally soft skin. Peter averted his eyes, but he squeezed back and for a moment, Tony _hoped_.   
But life was never this easy.

“It’s _because _I love you that I can’t be with you. It’s too dangerous.”

The argument wasn’t an unexpected one, and Tony wasn’t about to give up so easily.

“Peter, sweetheart. My life has been dangerous from the moment I was born. Do you know how many times I have been kidnapped?”

His tone was light, encouraging, _playful _even. He didn’t mind making a joke of his own past traumas, if only it would give him the chance of convincing the man he loved.

But Peter didn’t work this way.

“Then that’s all the more reason why I shouldn’t paint any additional targets on your back.”

“Peter-” But he didn’t get to finish, as the brunette abruptly turned to him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Everyone,- every single person I loved has died because of it. Or ended up becoming a super villain. Because of **me**.”

“That’s not true.” The older man tried to correct, to reassure, but Peter was becoming agitated.

“It is! The very first and best friend I made when I was a child, turned into the Green Goblin because of _me_! My first girlfriend was killed, because she was trying to help _me_! The guy I thought of as an older brother was possessed by an alien symbiote, because _I_ wasn’t strong enough to handle Venom!”

Tony shook his head vehemently.

“Peter, that’s not-”

But Peter was on a roll now, getting up from the billionaire’s couch they had been sitting on and pacing in front of it.

“Doctor Conners would have never turned into the Lizard, if _I _hadn’t helped him work out my father’s notes.”

Tony got up as well.

“You were trying to help him to develop a formular that let people regrow limbs. Him getting impatient and injecting himself with a barely tested compound isn’t on you!”

But the younger hero hardly listened.

“Otto wouldn’t have gone after Mary Jane if he hadn’t felt betrayed by _me_!”

“Octavious willfully ignored _your warnings_ about the dangers of hooking up the exoskeleton directly to his brain. Harry went behind everyone’s back to get his hands on the serum that turned him into the Goblin. And so far _no one_ has been able to 'handle’ Venom. The fact that you are able to fight that parasite off, is not an indicator that it was in any way your fault that it possessed someone else! **Non **of all this was your fault!”

He had his hands on Peter’s _(deceptively narrow)_ shoulders, head tilted down to look the slightly shorter man in the eyes. Eyes that were red and sad and angry and defeated looking.

“If it wasn’t _my fault_, then how come the people _I love _always end up suffering?”

And for a moment, staring into those brown eyes he loved, that were brimming with tears and pain, Tony hadn’t known what to say. His silence was apparently all the answer Peter needed.

An agonized and bitter smile was formed by the lips that the older man had dreamed about kissing, fantasized of ravishing, as Peter spoke.

“You are a good man, Tony. You are,… wonderful. Smart, funny, caring… You like hiding yourself behind layers upon layers of sarcasm and pretentiousness, but I know you. You are possibly everything I ever dreamed of.”

And there it was. This was the chance he needed, the moment for the genius to swoop in and turn this whole, horrible situation around and proof to Peter that they had a chance. That it would work.

But, again, he was just a second too late.

“You are a fantastic hero, with or without the suit. But technology, even yours, isn’t infallible. And without it, … without it, you are _vulnerable_.”

Tony knew where this was going, and he had to stop it. His hands traveled upwards, cradling the beloved face between them, directing Peter to look right at him.

“Pete, I’m not helpless. I’m not… I’m so sorry about Gwen and MJ and Brock, but I’m not like them, okay? There are plenty of people that I have made enemies of on my own. Who have tried to kill me. Non have succeeded yet. And yours won’t either. Venom is in a Shield containment unit. They have managed to suppress the Lizard. Doc Ock is in Rykers. Harry may be at large right now, but we will get him, too..”

Peter was weakly shaking his head, but he made no move to shake off Tony’s hands.

“We still haven’t found a way to destroy Venom. It will get out again, it always does. Same with Otto. Conners biology will acclimate to the suppressants again, and the Lizard will take over once more. Harry will come back when I least expect him, when I start to feel contend, just like he always does. Your enemies are powerful and dangerous, but when it comes down to it, they are more focused on working on their own agenda. Mine…Mine are _obsessed_. They don’t want to simply kill me. They want to hurt me. And they will use you to do it.”

Peter spoke the words with such certainty, with such helplessness, it broke Tony’s heart.

“Pete. Sweetheart. Look at me. I’m not going to let them. _I won’t leave you_.”

Brown eyes glimmered in the dim lighting of the room, full lips trembling and Tony wanted nothing more right then, than to kiss them. He closed his eyes, and slowly leaned down to where he was still holding Peter’s face gently. Only to come to an abrupt stop, when Peter placed a hand in the middle of his chest, right above his arc reactor. The younger man looked broken, but non the less determined.

“You **_can’t _**promise that.”

Then the slighter hero slipped out of Tony’s hold, and hurried out of the room.

**'Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away and what is left?’**

Tony Stark having an inferiority complex?_ Preposterous!_

**'Technology, even yours, isn’t infallible. And without the suit, you are vulnerable.’**

Genius, billionaire, super hero. Inferior? _Ridiculous!_

**'Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away, and what is left?’**

….

… _Nothing._

___________________________________________________

Okay, hope you liked it so far.

A second part will follow that focuses on Tony’s descent and transformation into Superior. 

I’m really unsure about what tags to put here, Please tell me if I missed any!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll warn you all upfront, I haven’t gotten any better at writing smut, and this chapter has zero. Actually, this chapter doesn’t even have Peter in it. It’s just a lot of introspection into Tony’s character and how I envision he could slowly slip into SIM-mode. You will likely find this pretty boring. 
> 
> If you are still willing to read, however, THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

He had drunken himself into a stupor after Peter had left first the living room, and then the tower.

Alcohol had always been one of his vices, and admittedly not the greatest coping mechanism. However, no matter how truly stupid, and sometimes even abhorrent, he behaved under its influence, the morning after often brought with it a new insight and understanding for his problems.

As well as a headache. Jesus!

“Jarvis, hangover protocol.” He rasped at the ceiling.

The A.I. complied immediately with the demand, lowering the shutters on every window to dim the natural light in the penthouse, and started the coffee maker in the kitchen.

“You should find some Tylenol in your bedside drawer, Sir.”

Tony blindly grabbed for the bottle after prying the drawer open, and swallowed two pills dry.

“Should I order you breakfast, or would you prefer to further endanger your health by ignoring your basic bodily needs, as usual?”

The billionaire let out a long and tormented groan as he got up from his bed _(for which he mentally patted himself on the back. It wasn’t often that his intoxicated mind managed to get his drunk ass into an actual bed, before he passed out)_

“Remind me to program the sass out of you later, J.”  
  


He wouldn’t

“Certainly, Sir.”

Tony slowly made his way across the room, already able to smell the godly brew that was coffee.

“And that’s a no for breakfast. But remind me in a few hours to order something hearty from that one restaurant I like. I’m starting on a new project, and I probably shouldn’t ‘endanger my health’ – as you put it – too much before I get to finish it.”

The coffee was too hot and too strong and exactly what the genius needed right then.

“A new project, Sir? Does this have anything to do with Mr. Parker’s visit and subsequent departure yesterday? I should caution you on making any rash decisions. Research shows that people are very susceptible to such upon experiencing rejection.”

Tony winced at that, but blamed it on the temperature of the coffee.

“Okay, J, one: we are not calling it a rejection. Peter loves me, he is just too worried that something might happen to me, if we started a relationship. That’s not rejection; that’s fear. Two: while this may seem rash, my new project is possibly one of the sanest, safest, and best decisions I have made in my life.”

Which Tony actually believed to be true.

No matter how much he wanted to be angry at Peter for the younger man’s unwillingness to take that step with Tony, he couldn’t.

Peter’s rejection _(god how he hated that word) _might have been a fear based response, but it wasn’t a groundless one. Everything Peter had said last night was the truth.

His enemies _were_ deranged and obsessed with making Spiderman suffer.

Tony _was_ vulnerable without the suit, and there _had_ been instances when his technology had either malfunctioned due to outside tampering, or he himself hadn’t been aware of any danger or not fast enough to activate his suit.

The losses Peter had suffered due to his superhero alter ego, had left the younger man scarred and traumatized, and Tony could hardly fault him for that.

Arriving in his personal lab _(a space he usually loved to share with Peter, but after the events of yesterday evening, the brunette would probably avoid the lab – and the tower as a whole – for a while)_ Tony had narrowed down three major obstacles that stood in the way of him and his love.

The first was his suit.

Peter was right. Technology wasn’t infallible, and Iron Man was due for an upgrade anyway. For years now, Tony Stark had spearheaded any advancements there were in the field of engineering. It was time to take the next step.

_A press of a button and a command typed into his holographic interface, brought up the specs of all of his suits. From the clunky and uncomfortable Mark 1, to the sleek nano-technology Mark 75._

The second problem, was the fragility of his human body.

There would be no point in creating the perfect Iron Man suit, if he fell victim to things like illness, infection, or senility. The age difference between him and Peter was another sore spot. Meeting and falling for the Spiderling when Tony had already been in his late 40’s was bad luck, because it would leave them with that much less time to spend with each other. Bruce and Peter, both sharing an interest in the sciences dealing with biology, cross species dynamics and mutations, had figured out that the spider bite that had given Peter his powers, had also slowed down the rate of cell decay in his body. They had estimated that the brunette would likely live way past a hundred years. Which meant that he deserved far more than the maybe 30 to 40 years that Tony still had in him. If Tony wanted to be with his Baby Boy for as long as possible, the too short human lifespan was a hurdle that needed to be overcome.

_More tapping on the holographic keyboard opened up all the files he had on the Extremis virus._   
The genius had isolated the cause of it’s recipients exploding two years ago, and fixed it. The only reason he hadn’t utilized the new and improved Extremis sooner, was that it was one of those 'too powerful for humanity’ things, that morally uptight people like Rogers would frown upon.   
Also, he hadn’t felt that he needed it, placing far more trust and value into his suits. Just goes to show, doesn’t it? Even Tony Stark was wrong sometimes.

The third major stepping stone were Spiderman’s villains.

This was both the easiest and hardest to fix. The easiest way_ (and quite frankly the one Tony himself would prefer)_ was to kill them. Again, Peter was right. It didn’t matter how many times the spider-themed hero beat them and handed them over into Shield custody, they always found a way out of their imprisonment. And as soon as they did, their main goal was to make Peter pay.

However, Tony also understood why Peter could never bring himself _(or allow anyone else)_ to eliminate them for good.

Harry had been his best friend since childhood, Conners and Octavius had been mentors, and Eddie Brock had been a pseudo older brother. And even disregarding the personal feelings and history that bound Peter to each man, non of them were technically evil.

Harry had been a terminally ill teenager, hoping to escape his father’s fate. The serum he had thought would cure him, had molded and messed up his body and mind, akin to someone who had been drugged or brainwashed.

Conners and Octavius had been decent, even honorable, men, who had sought to use their intelligence and research to help people in need. It had backfired and, as with Harry, twisted their minds, and in Conners case, mutated his body.

Brock had simply been unfortunate to be so compatible with the symbiote that Spiderman had managed to resist and fight off. Being bonded to Venom so thoroughly had changed the man.

The fact that each of the four knew who Spiderman was underneath the mask, but had never shared that information with anyone else, had manifested the believe in Peter that somewhere, deep down, their original, good, selves were still alive. That there was still hope for reversing the transformations, restoring them to the men they used to be.

And while Tony thought it naive, he also understood. After all, it was this penchant to hope where others would have long given up, this forgiveness and purity, that had attracted him to Peter in the first place, when they had just gotten to know each other years ago.

So, no. Tony could never make Peter change his stance on his 'No killing’ policy, and he didn’t want to.

But neither did he want for his love to keep being haunted by the people who had, if anyone were to ask Tony, lost their right to a second chance long, long ago.

Which meant that Tony would just have to deal with them himself.

_More holograms popped up, this time displaying all the information that had been gathered on Doctor Octopus, the Lizard, Green Goblin and Venom. Tony zoomed in on the black alien parasite._

And he knew just where to start.

_______________________________________

* * *

* * *

I thank you all very much for reading and hope you have a wonderful day. Remember to drink enough water and give yourself frequent breaks if you start getting stressed. Be fair to yourself and treat yourself with kindness, as you deserve no less. Find at least one thing to truly smile about today (and every other day). Also, never be too hard on yourself should you fail at something. Nobody is perfect, and it is often through defeat, that we learn how to overcome many of life’s difficulties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different. It will likely seem a little confusing and kind of all over the place. I assure you, this is not because I wrote it while being drunk. :-) 
> 
> The chapter is supposed be reflect on Peter mental and emotional state after rejecting Tony, and right now, Peter isn’t in a good place. There is a lot of self-loathing, as well as self-destructive behavior.

24 muggings, 18 instances of battery, 11 cases of domestic violence, 7 attempted rapes, 5 house fires, 3 attempted kidnappings.

It had been a busy 6 days for Spiderman.

6 days since Peter had fled from the man he loved. The man who returned those feelings. The man who wanted to spend his life with him.

And Peter had run.

** _Like a coward._ **

6 days of almost non-stop heroism. 6 days of being Spiderman. 6 days of being someone who caught the bad guys, who protected the defenseless, who saved people!

_It was such a fucking farce._

6 days of trying desperately to not be Peter Parker. Because Peter Parker was a fucking mess. Because Peter Parker couldn’t deal with his fucking feelings and his fucking paranoia and his fucking life. Because Peter Parker was so scared that he was gonna lose someone else he loved, that he kept running away from them.

Just as he had done with Tony.

Aunt May had been easier.

He had moved into student housing together with Harry (before his then best friend had become a mutated, homicidal maniac), when he had started college. Slowly reducing their time together during his time as a student. First cutting down on the weekends he would visit her, then encouraging to go for that job she wanted _(which included better working conditions and pay, but was based in California.)_

Helping her move, promising to call often _(which he did)_ and visit as much as he could _(which he didn’t)_.

He missed her every day, but at least she was safe. Safe from being collateral damage in Peter Parker’s fucked up life.

Like Gwen, and MJ, and Harry, and Eddie.

Like Dr. Conners and Dr. Octaviuos and Captain Stacey.

Like uncle Ben.

And Peter should have fucking learned from all of this. He should have known to keep away from people. Keep his distance. Keep them _safe_.

But no.

No.

Because Peter was a selfish little prick and he just had to make friends, right?

Turning away from the people in his civilian life, had led him to forge deeper connections with the people in his hero life.

** _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ **

Spiderman and the Avengers had worked together a lot over the years. As had Spiderman and the Defenders.

And Peter just had to let himself grow attached, hadn’t he?

Just had to insert himself into the two groups more an more. Talk them into team outings and movie nights and shared patrols.

Take off his mask and entrust them with his secret identity.

_Endanger them._

And then take things even further and fall in love!

** _Selfish fucking moron!_ **

But Tony was… he was just… everything.

Funny and smart and handsome and brave and sarcastic and kind.

Narcissistic and confident and charming and sexy.

But also shy, unsure and insecure.

Tony had his vices, and his flaws. Just like everyone else did. But Peter had fallen for the man anyway. He had fallen fast, hard, and completely in love with Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man.

And for some crazy, ludicrous, abnormal reason, Tony returned those feelings.

Tony Stark, the man who could have anyone, wanted Peter Parker.

_Selfish, cowardly, broken Peter Parker._

And how had Peter reacted to that?

By pretty much throwing Tony’s love on the floor and trampling all over it on his way out the door.

_Running away._

** _Coward!_ **

6 days since he had last spoken to the genius. 6 days since he had even seen the man. 6 days of hiding behind his mask and swinging around in his suit and obsessively looking for anyone who might need his help.

As if it could balance out all the lives he had destroyed. As if it could erase the pain he had caused Tony.

6 days of running away from life as Peter Parker.

He had barely slept and hardly eaten anything. _(He only took care to keep himself well hydrated. Though most of what he drank was some form of liquid caffeine, to keep himself awake)_

Hadn’t bothered to take care of the various injuries he had acquired.

The other heroes he came across were getting worried.

First Matt after Peter had been out as Spiderman for a full 18 hours, and just yesterday Steve. They had taken him aside, told him to go home. Rest up and take a break.

They shouldn’t bother.

_He deserved this._

The exhaustion and the hunger and the pain.

He deserved it all for being a fucking, useless mess who always ended up hurting the people he loved.

His knuckles were stinging and bloody as he drove his fist into the brick wall once more. His healing factor stretched thin after almost a week without proper rest and nourishment.

** _Good. This is your punishment. You deserve this._ **

He had no time for self-pity_ (he didn’t deserve any, anyway)_

It had been all over the news. A sudden power failure at the raft. Security systems crashing. Suspected cyber attack.

Two of the prisoners had escaped. Conners and Octavious. The Lizard and Doc Ock.

And as if that wasn’t enough, Peter had overheard Steve on the phone with the director of Shield _(after the good Captain had unsuccessfully tried to convince Spidey to take a break)._

Venom was gone from the containment unit.

Three of his worst enemies were on the loose.

He had doubled his efforts since he had heard of it. No quick pit stops in his apartment. No short rests on the rooftops. Peter hadn’t slept at all in the last 64 hours.

He still hadn’t found them. No one had found them.

Eddie Brock was under 24 hour observation to make sure the symbiote couldn’t attach itself to it’s preferred host. _(Another life that Peter had destroyed. Due to his bond with Venom, Eddie had been reduced to little more than the likes of a junkie. In a constant state of withdrawal, driven mad by his need for reunion with the alien. He would probably have to live out the rest of his life in the mental institution he currently resided in)_

_ **All your fault!** _

The Avengers and the Defenders likewise had been spotted all over New York, trying to find and recapture the escaped villains before they could cause any damage. They constantly tried to flag Spidey down, get him somewhere safe, or at least make him stay close to them. Everyone know that Conners, Octavious and Venom would be out for Peter’s blood.

_(The only one Peter hadn’t seen since the news broke out was Iron Man, and he didn’t know what to think about that)_

_ **Maybe he doesn’t care about you anymore. Good! He shouldn’t! They are your villains and therefore your problem! The other heroes shouldn’t have to clean up your mess!** _

6 days since he had last been at work.

He was probably fired. He didn’t care. He could hardly think straight.

He was exhausted and starving and in pain.

** _You deserve this._ **

Three of his most dangerous enemies were somewhere in the city, planning who knows what, and every hero in New York had to waste their time and energy looking for them.

_ **All your fault! Always such a burden on everyone.** _

Tony probably hated him.

_ **He should! He deserves so much better than you!** _

He was on his last two cartridges of webfluid, having depleted his whole supply swinging through the city, looking for any trace of the Lizard and Ock. He should go back. Make more webfluid. He would need it in the fight against the two villains. _(Three, if Venom got a hold of Eddie.)_

Peter needed to be prepared for this. But he couldn’t stop now. He had to find and apprehend them, before they could hurt anyone! He couldn’t stop, couldn’t take a break.

** _You don’t deserve a break._ **

He had to keep going.

_He was so exhausted._

He still hadn’t found them.

_Everything hurt._

Where could they be?

_Tony hated him._

** _You deserve this._ **

** _You deserve this._ **

** _You deserve this!_ **

_Danger!!!_

His spidey-sense screamed and he veered left in his swing at the very last second, narrowly avoiding his former best friend on his deadly glider.

How could Peter have forgotten about Harry, The Green Goblin?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, things are going to start getting real from here on out. Tony’s new ‘Superior’ mode makes an entrance. I don’t know exactly how many parts I’m gonna do for this before I find a point at which I can call it finished, but just know that from here on out, the plot is gonna spice up.
> 
> From here on out, Tony will be Superior Iron Man, and while I will probably deviate in his characterization from most other stories that feature SIM Tony (mostly in the way he treats Peter), he will get dark. He will be manipulative, possessive and ruthless. Violent (never to Peter though, I can’t write physically abusive relationships and don’t want to), dominant and dismissive to other people (aside from Peter, because as you must know by now, I just can’t be too mean to Peter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda baffles me, that sometimes, when one writer takes inspiration from another writer's story, and puts their own ideas and twists into it, this particular plot becomes a trope. And then other times, when one writer takes inspiration from another writer's story, and puts their own ideas and twists into it, they get attacked for stealing the idea.
> 
> I genuinely don't get this. (Well, no, actually I get it a little bit. Authors put a lot of work and love into their stories and it's only right to have that work be acknowledged.)
> 
> Look, let me explain.
> 
> I write about things I like, right?
> 
> I center my stories around the characters I like the most and create situations that I find exciting or appealing or enjoyable. (Or sometimes even sad or scary when I'm in a particular mood.)
> 
> Point of the matter is: I write what I want to read.
> 
> Which, to me, translates that I want others to get inspiration from my stories.
> 
> I want people to read my stuff and say: "I liked that. I'm gonna write something like that!", or: "This was a nice conclusion, but this story could have played out very differently. I would like to explore an alternate event.", or: "There was this one thing in this story that I would like to put into a different context.", or even: "Well, the idea itself was nice enough, but I don't think it was very well executed here. I would like to try my hand on this."
> 
> Because all of this, would afford me with a wide variety of stories to read that I would likely enjoy. (Not even to mention the great honor and ginormous ego-boost I would feel knowing that something I wrote somehow inspired someone else.)
> 
> So, with having explained my stand on this matter, please see this as blanket permission from me, to make use of anything written in my works of fanfiction you want.
> 
> Any prompt, plot bunny, vague idea, characteristics explored, circumstances written, or full on story of mine that has been published here;
> 
> \- if you want to write something with the same premise, but different development
> 
> \- if you want to write something completely different, but want to use one aspect or characteristic featured in the stories
> 
> \- if you can find any inspiration from any of my works at all
> 
> PLEASE use whatever you need or want from them.
> 
> (Also, sorry I made you think this was a new chapter.)

Tony Stark had had his insecurities over the years, but he had never realized just how truly _lacking _he had been before. 

Before his transformation, before his new suit, before his new…. _him_. Everything was so much better now. So much stronger. So much _**more**_.

It was as if he had awoken from a life long sleep. Truly alive for the first time ever. And it felt glorious. He wondered if it was the same for Peter, after the spider bite had changed his DNA.   
This feeling of _rightness_.

He was reborn.

He was… 

**_Superior_**.

He admired his reflection in the floor to ceiling windows of his laboratory. His hair, that had been peppered with grey spots before, was a rich black now. While he had always been fit, his physique had changed slightly as well, making him stronger, broader. No more wrinkles on his handsome face. Extremis had knocked off what felt like a good twenty years from his body. He was in the prime of his life. 

Another thing that was new was his eye color. Instead of the previous dark brown, his eyes now bore a cold but fierce blue. It wasn’t like he minded the change, but he had always been a bit partial to his brown eyes. They had reminded him of his mother. Though to be honest, hers had been a little lighter than his. More of a honey brown, than his previous dark coffee tone. It didn’t matter though. The icy blue was very becoming, and there was someone else whose honey brown eyes he would be able to stare into very soon. 

A low groan had his gaze drift to the ground some feet behind him, where Curt Conner and Otto Octavious were currently lying in their containment cells. 

Breaking the two former scientists out of the Raft had been easy, but taken a lot longer than Tony had liked. Timing had been crucial, and so the planning had been meticulous and followed down to the very second.

Acquiring Venom had been just slightly more tricky, but nothing was impossible for a man like Tony Stark. _(Even his previous, inferior, self.)_

Then the experimentation had started. Each of the villains had unique strengths and abilities, that the billionaire wanted for himself.   
The perfect melding of two species and regenerative factor from Conners, though preferably without the monster make-over.   
The harmonic symbiosis of the human body and machine from Octavious, though Tony had no desire for the frankly gaudy looking appendages.   
And the fluidity and shapeability of Venom’s armor and other perks, but without the alien taking over the genius’ mind.

Two days of panning for the acquisition of the three villains, followed by four days of experimentation on his subjects to find out how it all worked. Tony could only smirk derisively when remembering how much his previous self had loathed the process. Tony had never been as much of a believer in second chances as Peter was, but he had been against human experimentation and torture. In the beginning, Tony had tried to keep any pain to an absolute minimum, had tried to be as respectful to whatever remained of his subjects humanity as possible, even though he would never forgive them for the torment they had inflicted upon his love. 

But when things had reached the finish line, as he had extracted and recreated what he needed from them, as Extremis had absorbed and subjugated Venom and combined everything together to mold it all to Tony’s body, he had known that his previous reservations had been needless.   
These creatures didn’t deserve any consideration or mercy from him. Whatever pain had been inflicted on them had been warranted. So what if extracting the genetic code to their mutations had fried their pathetic little minds? It was nothing that Tony Stark should need to concern himself with.

Foolish sentimentality and redundant human morals might be cute for Peter, but they should never limit **him**. 

Speaking of Peter, it was time that the new and improved Tony went to fetch his sweetheart. Six days, though unfortunately necessary, had been far too long to be separated from his love. 

“Jarvis, take two suits and transport the garbage to the warehouse I have prepared. Then send an anonymous tip to Shield, so that they can collect them.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The monotone, taciturn answer of his A.I. brought another grin to Tony’s face. Jarvis attempts to caution and dissuade him from his plans to improve himself had not sat well with him. After all, the A.I. was just that, an artificial intelligence programmed by him_ (well, his former and weaker self)_, to assist and serve him. He had appreciated neither the sarcasm, nor the way that Jarvis tried to lecture him about the possible dangers his transformation might bring. 

It was yet another piece of evidence that showed how fucking weak he had been before. The old Tony had programmed his A.I. specifically to back talk and supervise him, to make sure he wouldn’t cross a line he couldn’t un-cross. To keep himself humble. 

_Pathetic_. 

The only kind of sassy mannerisms he would tolerate in his life came from a certain spidery hero.

As the two suits now carrying the all but brain dead men inside them flew away from the tower, Tony let his Endo-Sym armor encase his body. He watched with smug satisfaction as the silver cells flowed like water over his form and solidified into a nearly unbreakable shell. No verbal or manual commands required. The armor was a part of him now, reacting to his will alone.

“Find my sweetheart, Jarvis.”

Six days since they had last spoken, and Peter had left the tower in tears. But Tony would rectify it all now. He was **_better _**now.

The window in front of him opened and he lifted off the floor, his new suit capable of storing and using electric and psionic energy for flight easily. 

A miniature map of the city appeared on the transparent shield in front of his eyes _(why deprive the people of his handsome face with a helmet, after all. Also, the silver armor complimented his blue eyes marvelously).  
_A little dot blinked rapidly right at the docks.

_“Camera footage and public reports indicate that Spiderman is currently engaged in a fight with the Green Goblin at this location, Sir.”  
_

Tony’s eyes narrowed. He hadn’t expected to be dealing with the Goblin this soon, but he was not about to let Harry fucking Osborn hurt his love any mor_e. _Feeding more power into his thrusters, he sped to the harbor._  
_

_-_

Peter hadn’t managed to dodge the last bomb his former best friend had thrown completely, and was knocked out of the sky from the explosion. The noise and flash of it was hell on his enhanced senses, disorienting him as he fell to the ground, unable to catch himself with his webs.

The hard impact punched the breath out of him, and he felt his ribs crack.

Possibly broken, but he couldn’t worry about that right now, he needed all his concentration to be fixed on Harry if he wanted to win this. 

_Ignore the pain._

**Danger!**

He propped himself up and off just in time to avoid the knife aimed at his jugular, but not quick enough to escape it all together, as the blade sliced a small gash along his arm.

_Since when does Harry use throwing knifes?!_

“What’s the matter, _Spiderman_? A little on the slow side today?” Harry cackled above him, spinning around on his glider and readying himself for his next attack.

Harry was right, though. Their fight had dragged on too long already, with Peter having to lure his nemesis out to the docks to avoid civilian causalities. As the adrenaline that had kept him on his toes at first was ebbing away, the exhaustion of the last few days started catching up to the young hero anew. Even with the help of his spider-sense, Peter’s movements were starting to get sluggish. 

_Ignore it._

The number of hits he had taken was rising at a rapid count.

_Ignore it._

The constant explosions from Harry’s bombs was playing havoc on his senses.

_Ignore it._

“No funny little quips today, Spiderman? No _‘You don’t want to do this, Harry.’_?”

His breaths came in harsh pants, he had no air to spare for words.

**Danger!**

A jump to the right saved him from the full force of another small bomb, but brought him closer to the water, and away from any buildings to climb or attach his webs to.

If there even was any left in his shooters.

_Ignore it._

Harry’s mutated, twisted face grinned down at him. “Tired already, Pete? But we are just getting started!”

**Danger! Danger! Danger!**

This time it wasn’t just one, but five of the miniature bombs that the Goblin threw down at him. Peter let instincts and spidey-sense take control as his body weaved through the explosions. But it was too much. 

There were too many. Too close. 

He was too hurt. Too exhausted.

_Ignore it!_

He couldn’t.

**DangerDangerDANGER!**

_Too slow._

The bomb detonated right at his feet, throwing him back through the air, weightless for an endless second, before he was swallowed up by the cold embrace of the ocean’s water.

_Move. Move, dammit! Swim up! You still have a job to do! Fucking fight!_

He tried. But his limbs felt cold and numb, and the water kept dragging him down.

_I’m sorry._

Just as the darkness was starting to creep in around the edges, he heard some kind of big splash. He tried turning to the sound, but moving hurt. Everything hurt. 

_So this is it, then._

Just as they had constantly during the last six days, Peter’s thoughts turned to the man he loved.

_I’m so sorry, Tony._

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness set in, was a pair of ice blue eyes. 

* * *

* * *

Okay, with this, we are caught up on the chapters that have already been written and uploaded on tumblr. That means that from now on, updates will be much slower, as I haven't written the next part yet. Hope you liked it so far anyway and stay with the story even through the wait! :-)


End file.
